I Love Ed
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [Fluffy Oneshot][EB] Bella compares a kitten to Edward... causing an interesting argument.


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse._

-:-:-:-

**I Love Ed **

I stared at him.

He stared at me—stared at me with those large, golden eyes with the narrow slit for an orb inside. With his nose twitching, he unexplainably fell to his side, as if exhausted. A high mew rippled from his narrow throat, and I sighed. He's so cute… Behind me, I heard Edward scoff, and I turned around so I was lying on my back. My eyes were narrowed.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded, and sitting up, I placed the kitten on my lap. "I think I'll name him… Eddie."

Edward's eye twitched. "No."

"Ed?"

"Bella…," he sighed, shaking his head. But I could see the faint hint of mirth in his eyes when he gave in and chuckled. "You can name him anything that has no stems from my name. I don't want to be compared to a feline."

I smirked. It hadn't taken long for Charlie to accept the kitten into our home. I had found him near an overgrowth of grass when I pulled into the driveway, and wondered how a kitten only a few centimeters larger than my hand could be abandoned so cruelly. But once Charlie had taken a good long look at his wide, innocent eyes, he allowed for me to have him. No could resist those eyes.

But when Edward saw him… It was the staring contest from Hell.

"There are some ways that you and _Ed_," I shot him a sly look, "Are alike."

Edward arched an eyebrow, smiling crookedly. "How?" Standing, he was sitting by my side in a second. Ed, who had been sitting peacefully in my lap, cringed at the sudden appearance of Edward, and a low hiss came from his mouth. Edward frowned.

"Well…," I began, looking up thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Ed… hunts," I glanced at Edward, uncertain, "Like a stealthy predator… and growls and snarls, and I'm sure if he was a lion, he'd roar…" I smiled half-heartedly.

Edward grinned. "I suppose your right… But how does he compare to _you_?" 

I blinked. "I don't know."

"Well, he's cute," Edward said, smirking when my eyes narrowed.

"That could compare to _you_," I prompted, rubbing my palm down Ed's back in a repeated pattern.

Edward looked across the room. "Hmm… I'm not sure about cute." Neither was I—more so gorgeous or Godly, or beautiful… But I couldn't really say that without that same damn burning sensation to boil under my cheeks. His smirk stretched, and something dark flashed across his eyes when he stared back at me. "I'd go with intimidating."

"Intimidating?" I gazed at him, skeptical. "You don't intimidate me."

What a lie.

"Oh, I don't?" he challenged, leaning forward. Blinking, I forced myself neither to blush nor ump back. His intense ocher eyes burned into me. Swallowing down the nervousness and embarrassment, I simply stroked Ed's furry back, in which a humming—from purring—followed after. However, the second Edward leaned too close, and Ed stiffened, his fur bristling, and hissed loudly at Edward.

"Damn rodent," Edward murmured, recoiling so that he could glare at the kitten.

I immediately pulled the kitten closer. "He is not a rodent!" 

"Now you're defending him like he's your best friend." Edward rolled his eyes.

I scowled. "No, he's an animal of beauty and grace… and with really cute eyes." I playfully poked the top of Ed's yellow eye, making the cat groan lightly. Smiling, I lifted him, my fingers gentle, and pressed my nose to his, the only way to 'kiss' a cat. "And I can at least kiss him without him freaking out, too."

Big no-no.

Edward's eye twitched even more. "I don't _freak out_. _You're_ the one who pushing the boundaries. I'm just trying to keep you safe—"

"Yeah, yeah." It was my turn to roll my eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that I can kiss Ed without him—"

Ed, who seemingly had enough of being held, twisted violently, and the moment my fingers loosened, his teeth briefly pierced down on my palm. Hissing (no pun intended) in pain, I dropped the kitten, who instantly jumped off the bed and ran for cover under the dresser. Edward stared at me, somewhat annoyed—not by me, but by the cat.

"Maybe you should go," I muttered, gazing at the brightness of the tiny cut.

Edward shook his head, but inched away nonetheless. "It's barely even there!" He glared under the dresser, and I suddenly felt pity for the kitten. "But I do need to take out revenge for that vicious attack on you."

"You better not hurt Ed," I warned.

"Oh, I won't," Edward murmured, before averting his eyes back to me, "But I do have to prove you wrong."

Carefully, his hands cupped my cheeks, and I felt my heart rate accelerate as he leaned forward, his lips gently pressing onto mine. The moment was bliss, interrupted when something light and furry leapt onto my lap. Pulling away—much to Edward's disappointment—I stared down at Ed, whose eyes were full of apology… I think…

"I didn't freak out," Edward protested, "He interrupted us! Shouldn't you be angry at him?" He pointed an accusing finger at Ed.

I shook my head, a dreamy expression on my face as I gazed into the kitten's cute yellow eyes. "He's just so darn cute, though!"

"I thought I was, too?"

I couldn't pull my eyes away, but I could hear Edward mutter, "Great. Lost to a kitten…"


End file.
